My Life
by CanadianIdiot
Summary: Bra's life isn't what you call a nice one. When a little girl doesn't know her father is an alcholic, than gets sexually abused what's a chibi to do when much more comes her way?
1. Where's My Daddy?

Disclaimer: I do not own it, nor will I ever! *sniff* IMPORTANT!!! Read the authors notes!  
  
Summary: Bulla's point of view.(*most* of the time) Bulla is a 5 year-old girl, her father, Li, is a drunkie, her mother, Bulma was sick and tired that her daughters dad is always drinking so they break up. During 10 years Bulma had 3 other men in her life. See how Bulla copes with the changes.  
  
AN- Hey everybody! I'm going to start a new story...this is going to be my baby! I may not update my other story, It comes in all shapes sizes and ages, as much but I will! I just want to say this story is base on a true story not about being rich or stuff that, but the basic plot of the story I'll tell you in the last chapter form what 'story' it comes from .So just watch what your flaming k? But if you wanna flame about how bad I write then go ahead it'll just make me a better writer. Thanks  
  
AN2- In this story, Bulla will be an only child (for now), her dad is not Vegeta but some guy named Li, because I didn't want Vegeta to be a drunkie hehehe...But he will come in the story though, to be a step-dad. I think that's all and think of that you should know by now... I'll tell you in later chapters if there is anything you should know of.  
  
AN3- This Story is rated PG13 for now because of mis-use of alcohol. In later chapters it will become rated R but I can't say why right now!  
  
. Kids ages in this chapter:  
  
Bulla: 5  
  
Pan:6  
  
Goten:8  
  
Marron: 7  
  
Now, on with my story...  
  
My life  
  
Prologue- Where's my Daddy?  
  
"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BULLA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUU! YAY!" They all sang. Today was Bulla's 5th birthday. Everybody was there, all the z-gang. Pan, Goten, Marron, Krillin, 18, Tien, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Mr Briefs, Mrs Briefs and Bulma, but there was missing one person...  
  
"Oh my god, I have a cake!" Said the bleu haired little girl. She was very happy about having a cake, a chocolate ice cream in fact! As they set the cake on the table with all the 5 candles lighted up, you could see the candles's light in Bulla's eyes. She was the perfect little girl to have, she was polite, well behaved, good at making friends, listens to her mommy and daddy, what else could you ask for, for 5 year-old girl?  
  
"Oh my god, Bulla!" Pan started to say "You get to make a wish!!" she said very eagerly. Pan was 6 at the time. Pan and Bulla were best friends! "Really? I can? YAY!! I'm going to wish for an animal!!" Said the birthday girl.  
  
"No silly" Cut in Marron " You can't tell us what you want or it won't come true" She said. Bulla's eye were going to start to water, for all she ever wanted has an animal, but because her dad was allergic to animals she couldn't have one.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. How about you make another wish. This time don't tell anyone, and say it while your blowing your candles" Said her mother. By this time the wax of the candles was starting to drip on the cake.  
  
Bulla closed her eyes to try and think about a wish. Than she realized someone was missing at her party... her dad. She open her eyes and looked around. He was no where's to be seen...  
  
"What are you looking for?!?! Hurry up and blow your candles before there is none left and we can eat" Goku said desperately. He was getting inpatient. And he was hungry! With his enormous appetite he could easily eat 5 cakes, so Bulma bought 50 to make sure she had enough.  
  
"Mommy?" Said Bulla her voice started to crack."Yes sweetie?" her mother replied. "Where's daddy?" A tear came down freely down cheek. She didn't understand why her dad was never there, and when he was he always acted funny.  
  
"Umm... your dad is gone for today he had to work" Said Bulma. Actually, Li didn't work it was only an excuse to tell Bulla that her father was almost always at the bar drinking away he's money. She didn't want to break Bulla's little heart by saying 'Your dad is a drunkie, he doesn't love you, the only reason why he's with me is because of my money' even though Bulma knew Bulla wouldn't understand.  
  
"Will he come home acting funny again?" Bulla sobbed, wiping a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. She did actually like it when he came home like that... It was fun to play with him, but he didn't smell to good, because of the beer." Yeah. He probably will..." Said Bulma.  
  
Everybody stood there in shock well the adults did, the kids just believe what Bulma said. They felt so bad about Bulla's dad. I don't think anybody wanted to be there while having one of there 'family' moments.  
  
"COME ON ALREADY! Make your wish and lets eat" yelled Goku. He was trying to lighting up the mood. With that Bulla closed her eyes to think of a wish. 'I wish that I had a dad that would stay at home with me' Wished Bulla while blowing out the candles. Everybody cheered. Bulla was feeling better by the second. She forgot about that her father wasn't there.  
  
After they ate the cake, Bulla got to open up her presents, she got her very first telephone, some movies, toys, clothes. She thanked every one personally.  
  
Some minutes passed and the kids were starting to become board "Hey kids" Called Bulma "Do you guys want to play pin the tail on the donkey?" Said Bulma as she lifted up the paper donkey and the tails.  
  
"YEAH!!" Screamed all the kids happily. Bulma smiled and placed the donkey on the wall with some tape, handing the kids 3 tails each. They pined the tail by age, Goten went first followed by Marron and Pan and finally by Bulla. The person who won that game was Goten because he was the oldest and probably hade more experience playing the game  
  
. It was around 8:00pm and people started to leave. Bulla was lying peacefully on the couch with Pan, Marron and Goten watching her new movies. Every time someone told Bulla that they where going to leave she would get up and go to the door to tell them goodbye and thank them personally.  
  
By 9:00 everybody was gone. Bulla sound asleep on the couch by then. Dreaming about how happy her birthday party had been.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
I know this was a little short and nothing really happened but the story really begins next chapter. This was to tell you what happens in Bulla's life. So please be nice and stick(sp?) around to at lease the next 3 chapters!!!  
  
I just wanna say thanks to GogetaJr because she is the one who inspired me to write about this and she helped me with the way I should write it...You're the best MSN and ff.net friend a girl can ever have... THANKS!!  
  
So please read and review... it will help me a lot... press the nice little button that says "go"  
  
*DaN LoR Sa* 


	2. Not So Very Sweet Dreams

Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Thanks for understanding.  
  
An1- Hey my peeps! Heres another chapter on my baby. Hehehe. Sorry it took so long to bring the chapter out ... but i'm in a bit of a crises... but you guys don't really need to know its not THAT importent in your life anyways. So yeah I was upset for the passed 2 weeks and now that I blew, I feel fine (long story).  
  
An2- Ok so lots of you guys didn't like it when i put Bra's name 'Bulla' so i'm not going to do that okie dokie?!? Good!  
  
An3- Ok I told you that this is a true story right ...in last chapter... well I think i'm going to tell you guys from what story k? This story i'm writing is the story of my real live life. so please don't flame the story...just the like me or how stupid I was or the way I write it, K? thanks.  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
Last time on My life...  
  
By 9:00 everybody was gone. Bra sound asleep on the couch by then. Dreaming about how happy her birthday party had been.  
  
My Life  
  
:.(¨`v´¨).:*:.:*:.(¨`v´¨).:* Chapter 1*:.(¨`v´¨).:*:.:*:.(¨`v´¨).:*  
  
Not So Very Sweet Dreams  
  
It was around 12 o'clock in the morning and Bulma was still up, she was watching her daughter sleep peacefully on the couch. Also she was waiting for Li to come home.  
  
'Boy when he comes home, he's going to get an ear full.' thought Bulma. She was sitting on a chair by the kitchen table with her legs crossed and trying to read a book, but her mind was somewhere else thinking about Li. Just then and there she heard a door slam from the out side. She uncrossed her legs to go see out the window. 'Should have guessed, it's Li!' she thought.  
  
Bulma went to the living room and picked up Bra. She didn't want her little girl to listen to them yell, She very well knew they were going to yell. So she brought Bra in Bra's room. When placing her in her bed the front door opened.  
  
Bulma kissed Bra good night and closed the door of her room while getting out. She walked down the hall and stopped at the end to see Li 'trying' to get his coat off.  
  
"Ahem." said Bulma leaning against the wall on her side.  
  
"AHHH! Who's there? Oh Bulma hunny, how are you doing this lovely day" Said Li while walking up to her trying to give her a kiss, but who would want to kiss a drunk person?  
  
"LI! STOP IT!" yelled Bulma." Li, you pulled my last string, you missed Bra's birthday. The poor girl wanted to be with her dad for her birthday, she asked about you. I, AGAIN, had to tell her you were working. I'm tired of you drinking. Be a responsible father for once. Your daughter needs you. "Bulma yelled really loud on the 'I, again part.'  
  
During the time when Bulma was talking, Li was just staring at her, not paying attention. "Sweetie what are you talking about?"  
  
Meanwhile in Bra's room, she was sleeping soundly. Her dreams where about her day, playing pin the tail on the donkey and stuff like that. But all of a sudden in her dreams, everything became dark and she could see everybody floating away. Pan, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Grandma, Grandpa and the rest of the Z gang. The only person that didn't float away was her mom. And then coming form afar, she could see her dad come closer and when he reached her and her mom they started to yell and scream at each other. Than all of a sudden her dad had all he's belongings and was starting to walk away and her mother disappeared.  
  
Bra's only reaction was to run at her father, but as she was running towards her father her father never got any closer. "DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" yelled Bra. Tears where coming down her face. " DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" By this time she couldn't see her father, so she stoped running. Bra was on her knees because she couldn't breathe well. Again, her mother reappeared, but this time with another man, Yamcha.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha we entwined in each others hand. "Mommy? Why are you holding Mr. Yamcha's hand? Don't you love Daddy?" She said very confusingly. But her mother never answered her." Mommy? Talk to me, MOMMY?!?" yelled Bra. But they never answered. Bulma started to drift away again, leaving her and Yamcha. This dream felt so real, that she didn't know it was a dream...  
  
Yamcha started to walk towards Bra with an evil smirk and this made Bra cry. "Stop it Mr. Yamcha your scaring me." but he just continued to walk towards her. Now he was at her, he kneeled on one knee. He was starting to put he's hands on her shoulders and roaming down to her hips. She was feeling very uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" She sobbed, she was very confused. Yamcha started to talk, "Don't worry, it will be over in a minute."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Bra jerking up in her bed. Tears coming fully down her face. She was afraid. Bulma was asleep when she heard Bra yell, she came as fast as she could to her room.  
  
"Mommy." Sobbed Bra while her arms up like if she wanted a hug.  
  
"It's ok Bra, it was just a bad dream. It's not real. Shhhhhhhh." She hushed to her baby. She came and hugged her trying to put her back to sleep. But something was bothering her; it's the first time she woke up like this, screaming. Usually she would probably wake up early in the morning and tell her, her dream, like this one time, Bra dreamed that her mom was getting her teeth pulled out by her car (An- I really did have that dream LMAO weird..wtf?)  
  
"Sweetie? What did you dream about?" Asked Bulma rocking her back and forth. Bra was a little too scared to tell her mom, her and her mom were really close but this was something she wasn't going to tell her.  
  
"There was this really big monster that was chasing me." Bra lied. But Bulma believed her. Why wouldn't she not believe her? "Mommy? Can I sleep in your room tonight? I'm really scared" Said Bra. She was still sniffing, and still had tears in her eyes. She looked up to her mom with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure sweetie" Said Bumla. She picked up her daughter and brought her to the master bedroom were Bulma and Li sleep. On the way there Bra fell asleep. 'I feel so guilty now look at her such an angle, but now we can have a new life.' Thought Bulma.  
  
Arriving in her room, she placed Bra on the side of the bed where Li usually slept. Bulma went to sleep on her own side but stayed up and watch her daughter to make sure she was ok. So she started to read a book. But when Bulma flipped a page it woke up Bra, but Bulmer didn't notice. Bra was just looking in front of her witch was a book shelf. 'SO many books...' Thought Bra.  
  
"Did you read all these books mommy?" Asked Bra. This startled Bulma a little; she looked at her daughter,  
  
"Yes I did" Said Bulma with a kind sound to her voice.  
  
"Your crazy mom!" Laughed Bra.  
  
"You think so?" Said Bulma in the same tone as Bra.  
  
"Yeah." Said Bra quietly. Bulma got the hint that she wanted to sleep. Minutes passed and it was silent. Bulma thought that Bra was sleeping again but she was wrong.  
  
"Mom?" Started to say Bra.  
  
"Yes?" Responded Bulma.  
  
"Where's daddy, isn't he supposed to be home by now?" Asked Bra  
  
"Hunny, I think we have to talk" Said Bulma in a very serious tone while putting her book down. 'This doesn't sound good' Thought Bra.  
  
"Well your dad is probably never going to come back, I'm sorry Bra. He was never here for us. I know you won't understand what I'm doing but its for our own good" Said Bulma, but she know Bra wasn't going to understand and probably going to start to cry, for god sakes she was only 5 years old today.  
  
Bra did start to cry.  
  
"But mommy..." Bra was speechless; her father walked out on her, she has no father anymore." Didn't daddy love me?" Asked Bra.  
  
"Oh Sweetie, he loved you very much. It's just he had a problem, a very big problem. Every thing is going to be ok sweetie, you don't need to worry. Were going to move with grandma and grandpa." Said Bulma trying to start a happier conversation.  
  
"BUT I WANT DADDY!" Yelled Bra while starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, these things happen, you're just going to have to live with it. It happens to allot of people. Don't worry about it. Now just go to sleep your very tired." Said Bulma in a sweet tone of voice. Bra just laid there sobbing away for the rest of the night. Part one of her dream had just came true...  
  
:.(¨`v´¨).:*:.:*:.(¨`v´¨).:* END OF CHAPTER 1:.(¨`v´¨).:*:.:*:.(¨`v´¨).:  
  
Omg thanks guys for you reviews on the other chapter hehehe I'm was soo happy... I hope your going to review on this chapter please I beg you hehehe. Well I hope you didn't lose hope on this story...I didn't update in 3 weeks and again I apologise.  
  
Hey I got a question to ask you guys, should I do like a little scetch at the end of my chapters? Like me talking to a cherecter on dbz? Please tell me, and if you think I should tell me with who k?  
  
Please push that really nice looking botton down there .V. See it? Well its right there. Oh so now you see it? That lavender colored button with black 'G' 'O' letters YEAH thats the button!! PRESS IT PLEASE...tell me what you think about me story so far...  
  
*Dan Lor Sa* 


End file.
